Daphnie Davis
Daphnie Davis Biography S5= Child Star Daphnie is first mentioned by Chase as he tells Nathan that Meadows Institute is renaming the dance studio after her and that she is coming to the school for the ceremony. When Nathan doesn't know who she is, Chase tells him - she is the coolest socialite in the world. Chase, who has been asked to sing at the ceremony, asks Nathan to sing with him. Daphnie is introduced at the ceremony and walks in as the crowd applauds. She watches Chase and Nathan sing Story of My Life. She looks very impressed when Nathan starts to sing. After the performance she talks to Nathan and Chase and asks them to escort her to the SOHO center for outsider art and discuss their futures. Chase excitedly accepts, but is dismayed to find that the invitation only extends to Nathan. Nathan seems conflicted about going out with Daphnie without Chase, but Chase says that he is a little jealous, but not resentful, and tells him that he has to do it. Nathan and Daphnie go out and have dinner at the park and she says that they have to become friends if she is going to launch his career. She gets up to try and get more donation money and she introduces the crowd to Nathan. Then Nathan and Daphnie sing Vertigo. The song seemingly works as both Nathan and Daphnie go around the room and collect money. Later, Nathan and Daphnie are having another meal and Nathan says that he wants to be her when he grows up and she tells him that he can be and that they are going to have a showcase for Nathan's talent. He asks if Chase can sing in the show as well, and Daphnie says that he should break off the engagement with Chase as he is holding Nathan back. The Broken Heart Daphnie is seen performing Hooked On Your Love in her recording studio and she performs the song as she thinks about Nathan. Daphnie invites Nathan and his friends over to her concert. Daphnie is performing Double Tap with Nathan and his friends in the audience. After the show, Nathan and she met on her dressing-room; she met Chase, Ginger, Charice, Izzy, Tristan and Elliott for the very first time and gives them all an advice. Daphnie wanted to know if she could create a floor show with her and Nathan along with his friends and they all agreed. At the floor show, Dalphine tells Nathan that he must be so proud of himself. Nathan says we are a beast. Her manager says that he tried to get Mega Records to sign her but Tiara turned her away. Don, Daphine's boss, says he would handle her personally. He offers to sing with her and Nathan and they take the stage at Leviticus to do You’re So Beautiful. He sits at the piano and plays. He sings and then Daphnie joins in. Nathan joins in and they do the hook together. Then Chase and Ginger shows up and Nathan introduces them, Charice, Izzy, Tristan and Elliott. Elliott takes over and sings then Charice and Izzy comes up and sings with them. Ginger sits at the piano with Don and they all sing as a family. The crowd eats it up and Charice is thrilled. Later, Nathan and Daphnie are walking to Daphnie's room and Nathan says that he wants to be loved like he was in the floor show and Daphnie agreed and she snatches his shirt and begins making out with then they shut the door and resulted into having sex. Being Original The episode begins with the song One Wing sing by Daphnie and also a montage with all the characters. Daphnie is first seen bringing Nathan baby cakes as he is preparing for his showcase. She asks him what he was doing up on the stage and he says that he wanted to know how big the stage is so that he won't fall off if he decides to freestyle. She says success depends on talent, hard work, and luck and if you have the first two then you don't need the third. They discuss who should sit where and then Nathan asks if Chase can just have one song because he is carrying around a lot of guilt. She says that she won't allow that and if Nathan crosses her then he will be driftwood. This leads into Nathan's performance of All of Me. Daphnie is seen recording her single, I Wish We'd All Been Ready, but she couldn't concentrate sense she felt guilty about what she said to Nathan and she runs off to apologize to him and when she finds him, Nathan turns her down. Daphnie is seen is during Nathan's showcase, she tells Nathan that he looks wonderful. She also tells Chase that he is a great friend to rise above this whole situation and come support Nathan. Chase says that a friend wouldn't stand for this and that Nathan is the "love of my life". Daphnie says "sweet." Nathan then gets on the stage and asks Chase to sing the last duet with him. This causes Daphnie to look angry. She watches Nathan and Chase perform American Boy. During the song she looks unhappy. When the song is over Daphnie tells Nathan that it has been a good time when they were together but...it's over and she also tells them they remind her of her third husband who was also gay and then says it's time to party. |-| S6= Plan B Nathan is seen to be absolutely overjoyed that Daphnie returns. He greets her, exclaiming that he has missed her face. Nathan later rehearses a rendition of Drip Drop with her, culminating in a kiss. Right after the kiss, Nathan tells Daphnie that "he's so into her." Daphnie turns down his advances, explaining that she is damaged goods, and she would only end up hurting a nice guy like him all over again. Relationships Nathan Richard (fling) They started dating in Child Star, but broke up in Being Original, the fifteenth and seventeenth episode of Season Six, respectively. Songs S5= ;Solos Song ehrih.jpg|Hooked On Your Love (The Broken Heart)|link=Hooked On Your Love song dkn.jpg|One Wing (Being Original)|link=One Wing song iwwabr.jpg|I Wish We'd All Been Ready (Being Original)|link=I Wish We'd All Been Ready ;Duets song vertigo.jpg|Vertigo (Nathan) (Child Star)|link=Vertigo Song we.jpg|Double Tap (2 Chainz) (The Broken Heart)|link=Double Tap ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S6= ;Duets Song tui.jpg|Drip Drop (Nathan) (Plan B)|link=Drip Drop Category:Character